Persona 4: Darkened Perception
by VerlicMarr
Summary: A fanfic based on Persona 4. The story included the addition of a completely original character, and the encounters he makes, and adventures he takes with those from the Persona 4 canon. I hope you all enjoy. The timeline is the same as the game.
1. Prelude To Destiny

_**Chapter One: Prelude to Destiny**_

_**

* * *

**_

_This fanfic will have many of the named characters from the games, but the story will be told from the perspective of a_

_completely fictional character that I, as the author, have made up._

_

* * *

_

"Wake up, child..", a voice echoes within his mind. Verlic tosses in his bed, before his green eyes slowly open. He glances over to the clock sitting on his desk; 2:45 AM. It was still extremely early, but he just couldn't sleep. Every time he managed to, he heard those same words. _"Wake up, child.."_ What did it mean? Shaking his head, he threw his legs over the side of the bed, and pushed himself to his feet. He proceeded into the bathroom, and ran the sink. Cupping the water, he splashed his face to clear the confusion, and then he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Dis-sheveled black hair, dark bags under his eyes, and confusion still on his face. Shaking his head one last time, he turned from the mirror, and walked back into the bedroom. As he did so, an image manifested in the mirror. It looked like a creature from legends and stories. Only the upper torso and face was shown, but even so.. it was midnight black and crimson red; with glowing yellow eyes and an evil smirk..

Back in his bedroom, Verlic sat down once again and turned on the television. It flickered to life, showing an attractive Japanese woman sitting at a desk.

".. in other news. Inaba has seen an increase in strange activities lately. Many rumors abound that there's been a Serial Murderer on the loose. Victims have been popping up in odd locations. Most of them have appeared hanging from telephone poles, and satellite receivers positioned atop houses. A spokesperson from the Inaba Police Department had this to say." The image faded to show a Detective wearing a blue blazer and pants, with a sloppily done tie and ruffled black hair. _Rookie.._ is the thought that came to Verlic's mind. He turned the volume up when the audio of the detective began playing.

"The Inaba P.D wishes to make it known to the citizens, that we're using every resource we have at our disposal to assist with closing this investigation. During this time, please keep your children in doors. During school, we advise that you escort them to, and pick them up from. This guy will be caught, and will answer for his crimes."

Verlic opened up a soda, and began drinking from it as the image flickered back to the attractive woman. _Big words.. you gonna be able to back 'em up, or am I going to have to clean up your mess..?_ were the thoughts going through Verlic's head.

"A bold statement from the Police Department. We've just received word that Ryotaro Dojima is spear-heading the investigation. With such a decorated Officer leading the team, it should only be a matter of time before this case is closed, stated another official." Verlic turned off the television, and reached for a folder. He opened it, and looked over the information contained on the paper. _Ryotaro Dojima.. been with the force for over twenty years.. decorated for apprehending ten killers, and known for his 'never quit' attitude. Father to one; Nanako Dojima, Age Seven. Expecting arrival of his nephew, Seiji Seto, coming from the City._ Verlic thought on the information, looking over pictures, before setting the folder aside.

He glanced to his clock once more, and saw that somehow.. four hours had passed by. _.. that's not possible.._ he thought, before he heard some sort of Demonic Laughter echo throughout his room. Rushing to his end-table, he reaches for his gun, only to be blown backwards by an unseen force.

"You're meddling in affairs that are way over your head, boy!", came a taunt, before a large, burly man, wearing what seemed to be wrestling tights and boots, with a rather unkempt moustache and beard appeared before him. He flexed, before driving a fist towards Verlic. Alarmed, he was sent careening across the room, and slammed into the wall, knocking several pictures and mantles over, before crashing to the ground.

_"Thou art I.. and I am Thou.."_ Those words echoed in his head, before he shook his head, clearing the thoughts, thinking this was some sort of twisted nightmare; hoping he'd wake up. He pushed himself to his feet, jumping to the side just in time to avoid a fatal stomp from a massive boot.

"Who the hell are you?", Verlic demanded, putting as much distance between himself and the large aggressor.

"My name isn't important. What's important, is that you die!", was the response, before the burly man lunged at him once more.

Having only a few moments, his mind began racing. _This isn't happening.. what the hell? Alright, think.. think.._ Suddenly, realization hit him like a Mac Truck. His eyes flickered upward, as he saw the ceiling fan wobbling back and forth. Having only seconds, he leapt up onto the bed, drove a fist towards the connection bracket holding the ceiling fan to its surface, and watched as it crashed on top of his assailant. He landed hard on the ground, dislocating his shoulder, as the fan blades cracked the burly man in the head. Yelling in pain, the man gripped his head. Seeing this as his moment, he rolled across the bed, grabbed the Magnum from his end table, and fired off three shots. Two of the bullets hit the man at his collar bone, on each side.. and the third bullet caught him between the eyes.

"This.. wasn't.. supposed to.. happen..", he managed to say, before collapsing on the ground.

Verlic took a moment to catch his breath, before walking towards the body. His eyes went wide when he saw the body begin to dissolve into an inky black substance, before disappearing entirely. _What the hell..? This is like something out of one of those horror movies!_ Grunting in pain, he looked to his shoulder. In his shock, he almost forgot that his shoulder was dislocated. He walked towards a wall, and gripped it tightly, bracing himself.

_"From the sea of Thine Soul.."_ he heard once more, before yelling to clear his mind, and slamming his shoulder into the wall. Pop! His shoulder fell back into place, sending a shockwave of more pain throughout his arm.

He slid down the wall, and sat there, panting and gritting his teeth. The words no longer echoed within his mind. His green eyes surveyed the room. It was a wreck. Broken glass was everywhere, and shattered decorations also filled the floor. The ceiling fan was destroyed, and there was a large break in his wall from where he was thrown into.

".. great.. I get to clean all this up. The Agency isn't gonna believe this.. and what the hell was that voice that I heard? 'Thou Art I.. I am Thou..'? Sounds like someone needs to take language lessons again..", he mumbled, before pushing himself to his feet, and preparing to clean up his room.

* * *

Author's Note: As you can see.. this particular individual seems to have the "potential", but he doesn't realize it yet. What lies in wait? Find out in the next chapter.

P.S. Please review and comment. Only constructive criticism please. ^_^


	2. First Awakening

The day was typical for the month of April. The breeze blew gently, carrying with it the calming chill of Spring. Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima were already on their way to the train station to pick up Seiji Seto, Ryotaro's nephew. Apparently, he was staying with the Dojima's for a year. Something about his parents being shipped over seas during that time period for their job. Convenient..

The green mini-van pulled up, as Dojima put the vehicle in park. He looked to his daughter, Nanako, who was dressed in her pink sweater and skirt. She looked at her father, and stuck her tongue out, before folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on.. it won't be _that_ bad. It's your cousin, Nanako.. he's family.", Ryotaro said, trying to calm his daughter's nerves.

"Mm.. well, he needs to hurry up.. I have to go potty..", Nanako stated, before looking out the window once more. She saw a man with silver hair walk out of the train station carrying a duffel bag.

"Dad.. I think he's here..", Nanako said, pointing towards the man. Dojima looked up, spotting the young man, before sighing slightly.

"Alright, Nanako.. let's go get him..", he said, before opening his door and stepping out. He lights a cigarette, taking a deep drag, before holding his hand out for Nanako. They crossed the street towards the train station, and approached the young man.

"Well, you must be Seiji. Haha. I'm Ryotaro Dojima, and this is my daughter, Nanako.", he stated, stepping to the side. Nanako looked to the man, before blushing a bit and stepped behind her Father once more. Dojima laughed once again.

"Come on Nanako, say hello to your cousin.", he said, before Nanako popped out from behind him.

".. 'lo.", she said, before blushing once more.

"Aww, come on.. don't be shy..", Dojima added, before promptly getting slapped by Nanako.

"Ow.. haha!", he added.

Seiji just stared at him for a moment, before smirking slightly. He looked around, spotting the green mini-van, and then looked back to Dojima.

"So.. you're my Mother's brother, huh? Mom talked about you a bit.. said you're a Cop here in Inaba.", Seiji stated. Dojima nodded to him, before extending his hand.

"Last time I saw you, Seiji.. you were in diapers.", he stated with a laugh.

Seiji took his hand, shaking it firmly, before tilting his head. ".. and last time I saw you, you had more of a personality.", he added with a smirk.

Dojima chuckled once more, nodding to him. "Quick to notice details, eh? You've grown into a fine young man. C'mon.. you must be tired. Let's get you home.", Dojima stated, before offering to take Seiji's bag.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm capable of carrying my own luggage, thanks.", he stated with a smile.

Dojima nodded, smiling back, before leading Seiji and Nanako to the vehicle.

Verlic took a drag from his cigarette, watching the scene between the Dojima's and Seiji unfold, before tossing his cigarette to the ground after seeing them walk off to the vehicle. _'Tch.. cocky little shit, isn't he?'_ he thought, before pushing off of the wall he was leaning against, and proceeding back to his car. He turned the key over, as the engine hummed to life. He then put it in gear, and slowly pulled out after seeing the mini-van go passed him.

He turned down to follow the vehicle, and noticed it pull off at the gas station. He parked his vehicle across the street, and merely sat there, waiting and watching. Dojima walked off to smoke a cigarette, while Nanako ran to the bathroom. Seiji was conversing with the attendant, until Dojima shouted at him to carry out the fill-up and window cleaning.

Nanako returned to the bathroom, and seemed to be holding a conversation with Seiji, before he gripped his head. Verlic narrowed his eyes, watching this. _'Chronic headaches, anyone..?'_, he thought, before he heard that voice in his head once more.

"_Thou art I.. And I am Thou.."_, it echoed. Verlic gripped his own head, feeling dizzy. "Not now.. shut up..!", he almost yelled. The voice subsided for the time being, as Verlic took a moment to recollect himself. He looked up, and noticed that the vehicle wasn't at the gas station anymore. He looked around, seeing it driving off down the street.

"Aww, damn it! See what you did..? I swear to Christ.. once this job is over, I'm gonna take me some **good** medication to get rid of your ass. Just you wait..", he stated to the voice in his mind, as he pulled off to catch up with the Dojima's before he lost their trail.

After what seemed like an hour or so, Verlic pulled up outside of the Dojima Residence. He had to wait for damn near forever before everyone went inside and he could take up a decent vantage point. He took care as he watched the exchanges between Seiji, Dojima, and Nanako through the window.

He grumbled slightly, before pulling out his cellphone. He pressed a few buttons, before closing the phone. After doing so, he caught a glimpse of motion from the side of Dojima's house. _'Well, well.. what do we have here..?'_, he thought, before reaching into his suitcase, and pulling out a Desert Eagle. Carefully, he opened up his door, and cautiously slipped out of the vehicle. He closed the door to the point where it wasn't a hindrance, but it remained open so as not to make noise.

He continued watching the figure, which he couldn't make out due to the darkness of night. As he drew nearer, however, his eyes went wide. It was another figure similar to the one that attacked him in his hotel room. _'Oh, fuck me.. what the hell __**are**__ these things, anyway?'_, he grumbled, before holding his gun to take aim.

"_Thou Art I.. And I Am Thou.."_, the chant began once again in his mind, except this time.. something seemed to click. Verlic stood there, almost in a trance, before realization dawned on him. As if moving of its own accord, his hand lifted the Desert Eagle to the side of his head. He remained there for a moment, before a smirk came to his lips.

"Per.. So.. Na..", he spoke, before pulling the trigger. Instead of ending his life, glass shards tore out of his mind, and began circling around him. His body became overcome with sheer energy.

"_From the Sea of Thine Soul, I come. I am Samael, Harbinger of Destruction."_, came the same voice.

Behind him, surrounded in a deep blue aura, was a large dragon-like creature; red in skin. Adorned on its head, were two pairs of eyes, slitted and glaring at the thing staking out Dojima's house. The creature turned now, and looked towards Verlic, who's eyes were glowing a brilliant cyan. Where there should be arms, only wings with claws were there on Samael. The creature lunged out to attack Verlic, before Samael tore threw the air, biting at the creature, and then using one of its powerful wings, Samael sent the creature flying upwards into the dark moonlit sky.

"Mudoon!", Verlic caught himself yelling. All four of Samael's eyes grew a brilliant red, before a dark aura surrounded the creature up in the sky. As it condensed, the creature merely vanished in a cloud of inky smoke.

Verlic remained staring at Samael, before the giant creature merely disappeared. Staggering, Verlic retreated back to his car, and sat down. He went to light a cigarette, before darkness overcame his senses..


End file.
